She is mine
by MairaQuinntana88
Summary: Santana va tras Brittany pero ella ya no la ama muy deprimida Marley decide llamar a Quinn para que venga a ayudar a Santana tras eso ella decide irse con Quinn para seguir con su vida .. Brittana- Quick- Pezberry- Quinntana Endgame
1. Corazon Roto

Nueva York

Rach: Vamos Santana estas segura de lo que haras? Porque no te quedas aquí y vives con nosotros piénsalo podemos vivir los 3

Kurt: Cual es tu afán de seguir tras Brittany ella al parecer te supero porque simplemente no sigues con tu vida Santana (rodando los ojos ganándose un codazo de parte de Rachel)

Rach: Vamos San porque simplemente no das vuelta la pagina quédate aquí

San: Solo ire esta ultima vez y después les prometo seguir con mi vida y no volver a Lima

Kurt: Que terca eres

Santana arreglo unas cosas y se dispuso a ir no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos

Kurt: San espero que valga la pena este viajo y no vuelvas triste

Rach: Que te vaya bien Santana te estaremos esperando

San: Gracias chicos (los abrazo y se fue)

Su llegada a Lima fue solitario fue directo a la Casa de sus padres dejo sus cosas y se fue al instituto

Finn: Hey Santana! Que haces por aquí (abrazándola)

San: Vine por…. digo vine a ver a Brittany

Finn: Mmm.. Santana pero Brittany esta con Sam lo sabes?

San: Si lo se…

Finn: Vamos al Glee Club estamos en la semana de Diva (se fueron juntos)

San: Me encantaría ver a los chicos y cantar una canción pero primero ire por las porristas nos vemos (se fue casi corriendo)

15 minutos después :

Entran las porristas y le hacen una señal a Finn

Finn: Bueno chicos tenemos una invitada especial damas y caballeros con ustedes SANTANA LOPEZ!

San: A church house gin house

A school house outhouse

On Highway Number Nineteen

The people keep the city clean

They call it Nutbush

Oh Nutbush

Call it Nutbush city limits

Twentyfive was the speed limit

Motorcycle not allowed in it

You go t'the store on Friday

You go to church on Sunday

They call it Nutbush

Oh Nutbush

Call it Nutbush city limits

You go t'the fields on week days

And have a picnic on Labor Day

You go to town on Saturday

But go to church ev'ry Sunday

They call it Nutbush

Oh Nutbush

Call it Nutbush city limits

No whiskey for sale

You can't cop no bail

Saltpork and molasses

Is all you get in jail

They call it Nutbush

Oh Nutbush

Call it Nutbush city limits

Little old town in Tennessee

That's called a quiet little old community

A one-horse town

You have to watch

What you're puttin' down in old Nutbush

They call it Nutbush

Oh Nutbush

Call it Nutbush city limits

San: Bueno esta es mi chica Elaine que es totalmente heterosexual (britt niega con su cabeza)

Britt: San…

Despues de conversar con los nuevos chicos Sam la cito en el auditorio

San: Que pasa labios de salamandra ?

Sam: Ella es mi novia no la dejare ir

[Santana:]

Don't call her up anymore

'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice

I don't wanna see your face

Answer her door

Make no mistake

She's mine, she's mine, she's mine

[Sam:]

She only knows how I feel

I only know what she's like

[Sam and Santana:]

When she needs me

Oh, how she needs me

Deep in the night, make no mistake

She's mine, she's mine, she's mine

Don't get too close when you dance

'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends

You were out on the town

[Santana:]

There in her arms ([Sam:] There in her arms)

There in her arms ([Sam:] There in her arms)

Don't include her in your dreams

[Sam:]

I wanna be in her dreams

[Santana:]

'Cause I don't wanna close my eyes

[Sam:]

Close my eyes

[Santana and Sam:]

I don't wanna know where she goes

[Santana:]

Each night when she leaves ([Sam:] When she leaves)

[Santana and Sam:]

Make no mistake

She's mine,

[Sam:]

She's mine,

[Santana:]

She's mine

[Sam:]

She's mine

[Santana:]

Don't call her up anymore

[Santana and Sam:]

Don't call her up anymore

Sam: Dejala ir yo la cuidare

San: Nunca!

Mas tarde Santana cita a Brittany al auditorio

San: te vez perfecta (abrazándola)

Britt: No terminare con Sam me gusta mucho

San: Pero Britt nosotras estamos destinadas a estar juntas

Britt: Debes seguir con tu vida San conseguiras alguien que quiera y busca una nueva novia

San: Te amo Britt

Britt: Yo te quiero mucho pero ya no como pareja si no como amiga (Santana se pone a llorar)

San: Como pudiste superar tan rápido lo nuestro

Britt: Lo siento San (trato de abrazarla pero San salio corriendo) Santana!

En algún lugar del instituto estaba Santana comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que sintió que alguien llego

Marley: Eyy… San (abrazándola) tranquila es por Bram?

San: Uff ni lo digas (llorando mas)

Mar: anda ven acompañame vamos a casa ya todos se han ido

San: Esta bien (sin dejar de llorar)

Marley la llevo pero San no dejaba de llorar al llegar a su casa se puso a llorar asi que no quizo dejarla sola

Mar: Anda vamos San es solo una chica no es el fin del mundo

San: Yo la amaba (llorando otra vez)

Mar: Rayos (abrazándola) necesito ayuda esperame hare una llamada

San: Ni se te ocurra llamar a Kurt,Rachel o Finn se reirán en mi cara

Mar: No los llamare te lo aseguro

Al teléfono

X: Que que?'

Marley: Bram! San te necesita porfavor ven

X: Saldre de inmediato llegare en unas horas

Mar: Por favor! Te necesita

Unas horas mas tarde:

Mar: Por fin llegas esta ahí presiento que no le quedan lagrimas

Xx : Gracias por cuidarla

Mar: Vamos (se acercaron) eyy San… alguien vino a verte

San: Quien? (ella levanta la cabeza) Quinn! (abrazándola buscando consuelo)

Quinn: Tranquila San ya estoy aquí

San: Gracias Marley (esta sonrio)

Quinn: Vamos a conversar tu y yo (san la mira) eres una excelente mujer San pero la secundaria termino y no tiene caso que sigas tras ella es mi amiga pero y San no puedes seguir asi debes hacer algo por tu vida haz logrado grandes cosas y haber perdido hoy solo es el inicio de grandes aventuras

Mar: Porque no te postulas a Yale o Nyada?

Quinn: Te iras conmigo y si te gusta te quedas no pierdes nada

San: Muy a mi pesar lo aceptare

Quinn: Arregla tus cosas porque ando en auto asi que vamos a irnos de inmediato

San: Solo traje esto (mostrando su bolso)

Quinn: Genial vámonos aprovechamos de dejar a Marley en su casa (San miro su casa recordando los momentos vividos y se subio) lista?

San: Vamos

Llegaron a la Casa de Marley y Santana se despidió

San: Chica no volvere aquí mas…. solo me hace recordar lo que he perdido no volvere a Lima

Mar: Se feliz Santana solo se feliz (se abrazaron y quinn con san **se** fueron)

Ese fue el inicio de Todo…

* * *

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Es Quinntana!**

 **No olvides comentar**


	2. Nueva vida

La llegada al departamento de Quinn fue silenciosa yo solo quería dormir

Q: Espero te guste mi departamento mis padres me lo compraron por ser buena estudiante (sonriendo)

San: Siempre haz sido una buena estudiante Q incluso embarazada tuviste excelentes calificaciones (sonrio)

Q: Solo quería seguir siendo yo a pesar de tener a Beth seguir con mi vida de estudiante (entrando al ascensor)

San: Por cierto y Beth? Supongo que la ves

Q: Pues si… esta muy grande mi niña de hecho viene este fin de semana la llevare al cine y pasar un tiempo juntas (saliendo del ascensor buscando su llave en su bolso)

San: Ay que pena Q y yo aquí si quieres me puedo ir a Nueva York no quiero estar sobrando aquí

Q: Ay Santana (rodando los ojos) Tu no sobras aquí de hecho tengo una vida bastante solitaria ( entrando a su departamento) hogar dulce hogar (cerrando la puerta)

San: Q es muy lindo tu departamento (mirando a todos lados) vaya esta es la The Unholy Trinity (viendo fotos de ellas junto a Britt) Nos vemos tan enamoradas aquí con Britt (viendo otras fotos de Quinn)

Q: Creo que no deberías ver esas fotos San (dejando las fotos en el lugar)

San: Lo siento es inevitable aun es reciente y bueno Q aun estas con el profesor asqueroso? (Quinn rodo los ojos)

Q: No Santana ya no estoy con ese profesor (rodo los ojos) solo me interesa salir con mi profesión y ser parte importante en la crianza de mi hija bueno Puck hace lo que puede pero casi no la ve

San: Puck siempre fue un idiota (rodando los ojos) pero estoy tan orgullosa de ti Quinn (abrazándola) vas a ser la mejor Actriz del mundo

Q: Gracias San (mirándola a los ojos) Ven vamos a ver la habitación (encaminándola) mira hoy dormiremos juntas pero mañana te prometo adaptar la otra habitación porque ahí tengo una sala de estudio (entrando a la habitación) esta es la mia

San: Vaya Q aquí huele a sexo casual (riendo y Quinn miro a otro lado) Quinn se puso nerviosa jaja

Q: Acomodate aquí yo ire a ver la sala de estudio (saliendo de la habitación)

San: Claro arranca rubia cachonda (riéndose pero en eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar) maldita sea es Rachel …

Al teléfono:

San: Hey…

Rach: Por Dios San me tenias con el alma en un hilo ya se lo que paso con Brittany lo siento mucho te lo dijimos San eres muy terca

San: Rachel.. amo a Brittany como tu amas a Finn ni te tomes la molestia de negarlo porque aunque este con ese cara de burro de Brody lo sigues amando

Rach: La diferencia es que yo segui con mi vida San y pude entenderlo porque no sigues hay tantas chicas

San: Lo se Rachel

Rach: Y donde estas en Lima o vienes a Nueva York para esperarte

San: Bueno estoy en New Heaven donde Quinn necesitaba estar con ella

Rach: Me saludas a Q entonces pero vendrás a Nueva York?

San: No se (suspirando) creo que si Marley y Quinn no hubiesen llegado yo me hubiese colgado en el primer árbol que haya encontrado

Rach: Santana ni se te ocurra jugar con eso

San: Eso es lo peor no estoy jugando (se acerco a una foto y pudo ver a ella abrazando a Quinn cuando esta estaba embarazada)

Rach: Santana…. Que haría yo sin ti te haz transformado en una gran amiga y eres muy importante para mi también para Quinn mira que ir sin importarle nada a buscarte y recibirte en tu casa se nota que te quiere mucho también ni hablar Kurt que aquí esta que le lleva el alma el diablo porque pensaba que te habias suicidado o que habias matado a Sam

San: Ese Lady Hummel (viendo una foto de ella con Quinn en las nacionales que fueron en Nueva York) bueno Rachel mañana hablamos quiero descansar un poco

Rach: Esta bien San te quiero mucho adios (colgando)

San: Mmm las nacionales donde casi mato a Rachel (riendo) uhh lala Quinn en las regionales (sonriendo)

Q: Esas regionales fueron extraordinarias (situándose al lado de San) mira nuestra foto de las nacionales

San: Vaya Q.. haber estado en ese Club fue lo mejor que nos paso (sonriendo) nunca sentiremos esa sensación al salir a un escenario como cuando lo hicimos con ellos nuestros amigos

Q: Tienes razón (sonriendo)

Despues de terminar de ver fotos y recordar anécdotas pasadas prepararon la cena

San: Quinn y bueno puedo ir mañana a ver tu universidad queda lejos de aquí?

Q: No para nada queda a unas cuadras de aquí (tomando una copa de vino)

San: Genial prometo arreglarme no quiero causar una impresión de que tienes una amiga vagabunda (riendo)

Q: Idiota (sonriendo) bueno vamos a descansar ha sido un largo dia

San: Espero que no me aplastes con ese gran trasero (dándole una nalgada)

Q: Me las pagaras (corriendo detrás de ella) pero al entrar no vio a Santana (comenzó a mirar a todos lados) San?

San: Que pasa (saliendo semi desnuda del baño)

Q: Mmm (viéndola de reojo) vas a ducharte?

San: Si no te molesta nena (quinn negó con la cabeza) prometo no tardarme (entrando al baño)

Q: Tiene un cuerpazo esta latina (mordiéndose el labio)

Quinn comenzó a leer sus libros y realizar algunos trabajos que tenia para la universidad no percato que Santana la observaba desde la puerta hasta que un Flash le pego directo en los ojos que la hizo mirar donde una latina que estaba con una sonrisa traviesa

Q: Que haces?

San: No podía perderme este momento único de ñoñez de Quinn Fabray (riendo) va directo a mi Instagram

Q: Genial (rodando los ojos) ire a darme una ducha dejare esto aquí (dirigiéndose a la ducha)

San: Vamos a ver que tal es el drama (tomando los libros de Quinn y comenzándolos a leer) no entiendo ni mierda (volvió a dejar los libros se recostó y sin querer recordó a Brittany) se suponía que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas ahora como te supero Britt (en eso sintió que la abrazaban)

Q: Saldremos de esto juntas San (y asi se quedaron dormidas abrazadas)

Era la hora partir y las chicas estaban listas Santana al ver la gran universidad estaba boquiabierta

Q: Vamos San te entraran moscas (riendo)

San: Quinn no … yo no creo que pueda a estar aquí

Q: Vamos San nadie a dicho que estes aquí solo ve su te gusta será un buen comienzo puedes trabajar aquí en New Heaven y postular el año que entra

San: Ya bueno enserio creo que no encajo aquí se ve que hay muchos chicos con mucho dinero

Q: Quieres que te otra bofetada (rodando los ojos) ya camina (apurando el paso)

XX: Pero si no es la rubia mas hermosa del drama

Q: Biff hola (saludándolo)

San: Genial (rodando los ojos)

Biff: Y esta latina tan linda quien es?

Q: Es mi amiga Santana y bueno y este idiota es Biff (rodando los ojos)

San: Un gusto Biff

Biff: El gusto es todo mio (besándola la mano)

Q: Lamento ser descortes BIff pero me tengo que ir (el asiente y se despide de el) maldito idiota

San: No te agrada? Se ve un buen tipo se nota aleguas que tu le gustas

Q: Ayy no que asco

San: Enserio no te llama la atención Q?

Q: Que asco es un tipo repugnante de la clase alta

San: Ahh es un riquillo

Q: Ademas quien sabe quizás puedan no ser los hombres mi primera opción

San: Queee dios casi me da algo la mujer mas hetero del mundo hablando asi de su sexualidad no lo puedo creer

Q: San soy universitaria aquí se experimentan muchas cosas desde drogas hasta el sexo (entrando a un salón)

San: Wow creo que me esta gustando Yale (viendo a unas chicas pasar) son tus compañeras?

Q: Si ella es mi compañera Danielle (la chica le guiño el ojo a San) y al parecer le gustaste

San: Vaya vaya (guiñándole de vuelta ) bueno me quedare aquí atrás no quiero interrumpir la clase

Santana estaba admirada del talento de todos sobretodo de Quinn era muy buena sobretodo en las partes que había que llorar

Quinn: Y que tal?

San: Eres muy talentosa eres muy natural en la actuación eres genial (abrazándola)

Dani: Hey Q. habrá una fiesta mañana puedes invitar a tu amiga si quieres

Q: Claro gracias Dani (quien no dejaba de sonreírle a Santana)

Dani: Me voy que esten bien (retirándose)

Q: Genial (rodando los ojos) anda San vamos a dar una vuelta al Campus

San;: Es genial tu universidad Q no lo puedo creer parece de cuento (sonriendo)

Q: Pues si un momento esa no es Rachel? (viendo a la chica a lo lejos)

San: Si pero que hace aquí? De seguro vino a ver a un productor o algo asi

Rach: Santana! (corriendo a abrazarla) vine a verte

Q: Hola Q tanto tiempo sin saber de ti que tal te va en Yale (rodando los ojos provocando las risas de las chicas)

Rach: por tus estados me imagino que muy pendiente de la universidad y de Beth (abrazándola)

Q: Como sabias que estabamos aquí?

Rach: Santana lo subio a Instagram (sonriendo) tenia que acompañar a Brody asi que pase a verlas

Q: Genial vamos a seguir por aquí hay una cafetería sensacional (rachel tomo la mano de San bajo el asombro de Quinn)

Rach: Es muy lindo el lugar cierto San?

San: Un encanto Quinn es afortunada de estar aquí

Rach: esta muy hermosa Q no? (susurrándole a San)

San: Ulala Rachel y sus gay moments (riéndose)

Q: y ustedes que tanto cuchichean (arqueando una ceja)

Rach: Nada Q es muy lindo tu lugar de estudios

Biff: Hey Q… (acercándose) disculpa estas muy ocupada?

Q: Si estoy con mis amigas y vamos tarde (haciéndole gestos a las chicas)

San: Si vamos muy de prisa lo siento riquillo

Biff: Solo quería invitarte a cenar Quinn no se algún dia me encantaría pasar el tiempo contigo seria el chico mas afortunado si aceptas

Q: Yo emm (pasando su mano por el pelo)

San: Mi amiga estará encantada es un poco timida (biff sonrio)

Rach: San no te metas (susurrándole)

Q: Mmm no quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones Biff ni siquiera me gustas lo lamento

Biff: Bueno no perdia nada con intentarlo (retirándose)

San: Quinn eso es muy cruel…. Podias haber regado tu planta se nota tu frustacion sexual

Q: Hey San cierra la boca de una buena vez yo no quiero estar con nadie menos con ese estupido ok

Rach: Ya chicas vamos entremos ustedes no cambian (rodando los ojos)

Al entrar al café Quinn llamaba la atención de todos

San: Nuestra amiga nalgona es toda una sex star (molestando a Q dándole codazos)

Rach: Vaya todos te ven como si fueses comida Quinn (sorprendida)

Q: Idiotas

San: Porque te llama la atención Rachel hasta tu tuviste un crush con Quinn ni lo niegues además Quinn es muy hermosa enserio si no fuera hetero hasta yo la invitaría a salir además Q irradia sexualidad

Rach: Pues si pero Quinn es doña heterosexual (rodando los ojos)

San: Ademas Quinn debe ser muy buena en el sexo (quinn se sonrojo y rachel sonrio)

Rach: Quizas sea mejor que Brittany porque no lo intentan? (riéndose)

Quinn: Hey… con San somos amigas el sexo arruina la amistad

Rach: Para nada cierto San? (San miro hacia el piso y Quinn puso cara de no entender nada) aun somos muy amigas con San

San: Rachel dijimos que eso lo guardaríamos en secreto (rodando los ojos)

Quinn: Antes que me de algo pueden decirme como rayos paso esto? Ustedes se odiaban

San: Fue cuando rompimos con Finn y Britt y a Kurt se le ocurrió la genial idea de ir a emborracharnos y bueno simplemente paso (bebiendo su café como si nada)

Rach: Oh vamos Q es bueno experimentar además de lo disfrutamos (bebiendo su café)

Quinn: Pero y los codigos de amistad?

Rach: Porque tendrían que cambiar (rodando los ojos)

San: Ya Rachel ambas sabemos que Quinn es muy hetero asi que no la molestes mejor hablemos de otra cosa tampoco es gracia incomodar a Q no es la idea (sonriéndole a Q) tienes mas clase Q? podemos ir a conocer New Heaven

Q: No puedo después tengo clases pero vayan al departamento después ahí les preparare algo

Despues de charlar Pezberry se despidió y se fue a pasear

Rach: Termine con Brody

San: Rayos! Te dije que ese tipo no era de fiar de engaño o que?

Rach: No descubri que me gustas Santana y vine porque me arme de valor para aceptar y poder salir contigo se que es reciente lo de Britt pero prometo esperar

San: Rachel no se que decirte (mirándola)

Rach: solo dime que si (besándola y fue correspondida por Santana)

San: No rachel (cortando el beso) tu estas destinada a estar con Finn

Rach: y cual es tu destino? (san la miro)

Rachel se fue antes y al llegar sabia que Quinn le preguntaría asi que trato de irse inmediatamente a su nueva habitación , se estaba desvistiendo para darse una ducha y en eso entra Quinn

Q: San y Rachel?

San: Se fue tenia que llegar antes a New York lo siento olvide avisarte (quedando desnuda dejando entre ver sus atributos) mañana ire a buscar un trabajo para ayudar con los gastos

Q: Esta bien

San: Mañana saldré a trotar quieres ir? (girándose donde Q) mmm Q? estas bien

Q: San llego la invitación al matrimonio de Mrs Schue es el próximo mes

San: Si es en Lima olvídalo no ire (colocándose una toalla)

Q: San el problema con Britt no tiene nada que ver con Mrs Schue el es quien nos ayudo tanto merece nuestra visita debemos estar ahí

San: Olvidalo si quieres ir en pareja ve con Puck

Q: Santana quiero ir contigo (rodando los ojos) además le servirá a Britt para saber que ya la estas superando (sonriendo) tenemos un mes vamos hacer esto juntas

San: Bueno esta bien (sonrio) solo porque ire contigo

El pasar de los días fue bueno las chicas se llevaban muy bien se complementaban mucho y Santana por fin había encontrado trabajo de mesera en un café cerca del departamento de Quinn asi que eso la tenia muy alegre y estaba olvidado un poco su drama con Britt

San: Me voy Q nos vemos mas tarde que tengas un lindo dia

Q: Tu también San (abrazándola)

San: Patea todos los traseros del Drama (sonríe)

Q: Da lo por seguro y tu deja con la boca abierta a todos los clientes (sonrio y san se fue)

Santana estaba arreglando su uniforme para salir a trabajar y ve una cara familiar

San: Heey yo te conozco (arqueando una ceja)

Xx: Si soy la compañera de clase de Quinn me llamo Danielle (sonriendo) todos me dicen Dani

San: Genial Dani por lo menos conozco a alguien aquí (sonriendo) yo soy Santana Lopez

Dani: Si lo se fuiste la sensación en tu visita eres la novia de Quinn ¿

San: Ya quisiera Quinn (rio) somos amigas desde la secundaria

Dani: hacen una linda pareja deberían pensarlo (sonriendo)

San: y tu tienes novia?

Dani: Yo no soy lesbiana (la miro seria)

San: Amm yo (comenzando a balbucear) lo siento solo que.. (comenzó a reírse Dani)

Dani: Estoy bromeando me encantan las partes femeninas (sonriendo)

Su primer dia fue agotador pero Dani le hizo una tarde muy amena la chica era muy coqueta con San

Dani: Te acompaño a casa San?

San: Claro puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres (sonrio)

Santana se fue conversando con Dani y compartiendo vivencias cuando llegaron estaba Biff con Quinn viendo unos libros

Q: Santana llegas temprano (nerviosa) Biff vino a cenar no se si te molesta

San: Claro que no tranquila de hecho yo había invitado a Dani resulta que somos compañeras de trabajo (sonrio)

Dani: Jamas había tenido una compañera tan sexy (mordiéndose el labio)

Q: Claro…. Bueno pueden estar en la sala nos queda poco

Dani: Trajimos algunas cosas las dejare por aquí (colocándolas encima de la mesa)

San: Quinn tienes tu labial corrido (susurrándole)

Prepararon la cena y si Biff ya era alguien que Santana detestaba

Biff: Dani y que se siente ser lesbiana ? te hace falta un buen macho

Quinn: Biff cállate

Biff: Uy si Q defiende a las lesbianas supongo que tu no eres asi

San: Y si lo fuera que te importa a ti la vagina es tuya o de ella?

Dani: Mmm ya San tranquila

Biff: Son novias? Que asco Quinn como permites esto en tu casa?

San: Dios mio (rodando los ojos)

Q: Ya Biff parale mi amiga no es ninguna asquerosa que te pasa y si sigues con eso te iras de aquí a patadas

Biff: Pero Q… soy tu novio debes hacerme caso

San: Novios?

Dani estaba viendo la escena en silencio miro a Quinn y noto que esta algo ocultaba por la forma que miraba se dio cuenta que algo ocurria la cena fue normal hasta que se fueron los chicos y quedaron solas las Quinntana

Quinn: te lo iba a decir Santana perdón (acercándose a la cocina donde estaba San)

San: Quinn crei que me habias dicho que lo odiabas porque ese cambio que paso?

Quinn: Pues si pero el insistió y quize darle una oportunidad

San: Bueno Q tranquila no debes darme explicaciones

Quinn: San sabes si hubieses sido hombre saldría contigo (abrazándola por detrás)

San: Mmm.., Gracias (rodando los ojos) Q creo que invitare a salir a Rachel

Quinn: Queeeeeee? Pe pero porque?

San: Porque no pierdo nada con intentarlo no crees? Además no quiero hacer mal tercio quiero juntar dinero para volver a Nueva York

Quinn: Pe pero San no puedes irte solo llevas unos días aquí

San: Si pero Q tranquila no me ire hoy quizás en unos meses además quiero disfrutar de tu compañía

Quinn: Mañana viene mi hija la semana pasada no vino porque estaba enferma asi que me gustaría que nos acompañaras

San: Claro le comprare unos chocolates para ver películas (sonriendo)

Quinn: San puedo dormir contigo hoy me muero de frio te llevaste todas las tapas (rodando los ojos)

San: Excusas para dormir conmigo (arqueando la ceja) debes pensar que estoy loca pero alguna vez haz pensado que hubiese pasado si tu y yo hubiésemos sido novias?

Quinn: Creo que hubiésemos echo todo bien y probablemente nos hubiésemos casado no se quizás seriamos una linda familia

San: Quinn enserio crees que hubiese funcionado? Digo nos hemos golpeado y traicionado tantas veces

Quinn: Pero miranos estamos conviviendo juntas nos complementamos somos muy parecidas cortadas con la misma tijera

San: Solo nos falta tener sexo (rio)

Quinn: Vamos a la habitación San (ella asintió y se fueron juntas) San (se giro y la beso) porque no lo intentamos (susurrándole)

San: Quinn no… ahora tienes novio

Quinn: No pienses en ese idiota solo demonos placer nadie tiene porque saberlo

San: Ok pero nadie lo sabra y mañana será igual que todos los días (quinn asintió) estas segura

Quinn: Solo hagasmoslo (besándola nuevamente)

San: Creo que no tengo condones

Quinn: Tranquila tengo control de natalidad (besándola desnudándose)

San: Que cuerpo tienes Q (acariciándola y Quinn comenzó a desvestirla poco a poco) me siento como una virgen (riéndose)

Luego se saco el boxer dejando entre ver su ereccion y Quinn sonrio bajo comenzo a lamer su ereccion y a succionarlo

San: Mmmm.. Q (cerrando los ojos)

Quinn: Es muy grande (llevando a San a la cama)

San: Q puedo (comenzó a masajear el clítoris y comenzo a penetrarla) vaya Q (suspirando)

Quinn: hazlo mas rápido ….

San: ok .. mmmm..

Quinn: Espera San… ( San bes la tendio en la cama y se subio encima de ella y comenzó a cabalgar) Mmm es muy rico esto

San: Dios mio (san agarro las piernas de Q y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza) Mmm…

Quinn: Ahhh! San me voy a venir

San: Hagamoslo juntas (haciéndolo mas rápido)

Ambas: Ahhhh (Quinn cayo rendida al lado de San y esta la abrazo)

San: Fue fabuloso

Quinn: Que pasara ahora?

San: Podemos hacer una cosa de dos veces ( asi siguieron en una ardua noche de pasión)

* * *

 **Que creen que pasara Quinn seguira con Biff?**

 **El otro capitulo llegara Beth y se viene el matrimonio Mrs Schue que pasara ahi?**

 **No olviden comentar**

 **Hagan sugerencias**

 **Los Quiero!**


	3. Miedos

spel despertar de Quinn fue silencioso se vio envuelta en los brazos de Santana al notar eso se safo de inmediato y se fue a dar una ducha rápida al salir Santana estaba de espalda no pudo evitar darle un vistazo y se acerco a ella

Q: ay Santana eres tan hermosa que lastima que no podamos estar juntas porque que diría mi familia y mis compañeros de universidad si me ven con una mujer (besándole su cabello y yéndose del departamento)

S: Tranquila Q se que no soy para nadie la primera opción (suspirando)

Santana también se ducho y se aproximo a comer algo luego se fue a su trabajo donde no dejaba de pensar que lo que había pasado con Quinn había sido una mala idea y que nunca debió pasar

Dani. Uy cuanta seriedad el dia de hoy (acercándose a San)

San: Supieras (bufo) que tal la clientela hoy ?

Dani: Que manera de desviar el tema (rodando los ojos)

San: Lo siento Dani es que bueno las chicas problemas de faldas (suspiro)

Dani: Aun no superas a tu ex ?

San: Mmm si (mintió) si eso bueno necesito beber algo hoy

Dani: San eso nunca soluciona nada mira después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol te aseguro que todo pasara y encontraras una buena novia anda vamos a trabajar nunca pensé que diría esto pero te hará bien despejarte (sonrio-)

Pov San

Dani tenia razón me hizo bien trabajar al final de cuentas el sexo con Q fue muy bueno lo hice con Rachel y no empeore mi amistad puedo pasar esto como nada actuar con indiferencia después de atender unos cuantos clientes terminaba la hora de trabajar asi que eso la alegraba

Fin pov

Dani: Te acompaño a casa San? Quiero cerciorarme que no vayas a emborracharte

San: Si mama Dani (rio) rayos hoy llega Beth tengo que comprarle algo

Dani: Quien es Beth?

San: La hija de Quinn (Dani abrió muy grande los ojos) no lo sabias?

Dani: Quinn nunca ha mencionado a una hija (frunciendo el ceño)

San: Que extraño pero seguro no lo ha querido mencionar

Dani: No creo que precisamente sea eso (bufo) parece que no conoces del todo a Quinn

San: A que te refieres con eso Dani?

Dani: Quinn es muy popular no solo por ser buena estudiante si no porque ha salido con los estudiantes mas ricos de la Universidad se preocupa mucho de lo que digan de ella

San: Ella merece ser feliz Dani al final de cuentas da lo mismo con cuantas personas estes lo importante es quedarte con la persona que te hace feliz y al parecer Biff la hace feliz

Dani: Que bueno es escuchar eso San (sonrio) vamos a comprar (tomo del brazo a San)

San: Quieres lucirme como si fuese tu novia para generar envidia en tus ex? (sonriendo y ganándose un codazo de parte de Dani)

Dani: Idiota (riéndose) aunque es buena idea (sonriendo) malditas perras infieles

San: Auchh directo al corazón (riéndose) pero si malditas perras infieles

Dani: Mira ahí hay una tienda de chocolates vas a comprar? (san asintió)

San: Mira le llevare este oso y esta muñeca para que juegue

Dani: Vaya te gustan mucho los niños cierto?

San: Si la verdad que si (derrepente vino a su mente un recuerdo con brittany)

Flashback

San: Mi amor quiero tener muchos hijos (besando a Brittany)

Britt: Yo sere la madre de esos hijos y seremos las mejores madres te amo mucho Santana quiero envejecer contigo y estar hasta la eternidad contigo (besándola) no existe nadie que me haga tan feliz como tu

San: Te amo amor seras siempre el amor de mi vida

Britt: Juntas por siempre amor

Fin de Flashback

San: Que rápido cambiaste de opinión Brittany (susurrando)

Dani: Con ella querias ser madre y formar una familia cierto?

San: Si (suspiro)

Dani: Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo te lo aseguro anda vamos si no compraras todo lo que hay aquí (riéndose)

San: Gracias Dani sin conocerme me haz dado tu apoyo (abrazándola)

Dani: Algo me dice que seremos grandes amigas (sonriendo)

Siguieron conversando en el trayecto Dani era muy graciosa tenia anécdotas muy divertidas que Santana no paraba de reir y finalmente llegaron al edificio

San: Quieres pasar?

Dani: Me encantaría pero estoy muy cansada pero dame tu numero y hablamos por whatsapp para que no notes mi ausencia (riéndose)

San: Uff no podre vivir sin ti (sacando su teléfono y le dio su numero) genial entonces estamos conectadas (riendo)

Dani: Nos vemos San hasta el lunes mañana no se trabaja recuerda (despidiéndose)

San: Adios (y entro al edificio saludo al conserje amablemente y tuvo que reconocer que Dani había sido de mucha ayuda)

Al entrar no vio a nadie asi que se imagino que Quinn había ido en busca de Beth se ducho rápidamente se puso ropa comoda en eso escucho la cerradura y entra una niña corriendo

Beth: Tia San! (abrazándola)

San: Beth que grande estas! Mira te traje algo (llevándola de la mano)

Beth: Enserio me compraste algo?

San: Si pero no le digas a tu mama (susurrándole) mira aquí tienes (entregándole un regalo)

Beth: Mira mama tia San me dio un regalo (con una gran sonrisa)

Q: Gracias San no debiste molestarte (sonriendo)

San: Es lo mínimo que podía hacer (viendo como Beth intentaba abrir su regalo)

Beth: Wow! Una muñeca y un oso (saltando) chocolates (abrazando a San) Gracias tia Santana

Q: Anda ve a jugar mientras preparo la cena y después vamos jugar todas (Beth fue a jugar con sus juguetes) que tal tu dia San?

San: Tranquilo y el tuyo? (notablemente incomoda)

Q: Mmm te sientes bien? (acercándose)

San: Si todo bien (levantándose) tengo que hablar con Kurt vengo enseguida (dejando a una Quinn muy desconcertada)

Q: Creo que no quiere quedarse a solas conmigo (bufo)

Tengo que llamar a alguien dijo Santana para que Quinn vea que estoy diciendo la verdad la primera opción fue Kurt

Kurt: No puedo creer que me estes llamando San como estas?

San: Bien Kurt como estas tu y la cotorra de Rachel?

Rach: Escuche eso! Estamos bien adivina quien esta de nuevo con su novio guapo

San: No me digas que estas con el cara de burro de nuevo (bufo)

Rach: No! Klaine its on

Kurt: Rachel! Dios mio que chismosa

Rach: No soy ninguna chismosa San es nuestra amiga

Kurt: Bueno eso si! Además tuvimos sexo de reconciliación (gritando)

Rach: se escucho en todo el edificio los gemidos de Kurt (riendo)

San: ULALA jajaja y chicos iran al matrimonio de Mrs Schue?

Rach: Claro que si! Iras con nosotros?

San: Ire con Quinn lo mas probable pero aun no se

Rach: Genial nos veremos alla

San: Nos veremos adios chicos los quiero

Ambos: Nos vemos y te queremos San!

Q: Los odiabas cuando eras mas joven y ahora no dejas de sonreir porque hablaste con ellos? (mirándola)

San: Son buenas personas los quiero

Q: A rachel la quieres mas porque te acuestas con ella? Aun quieres ir por ella?

San: Rachel esta destinada a estar con Finn no voy a cambiar eso

Q: Porque pero no te gusta Rachel?

S: No he sido la primera opción de Brittany tampoco sere la primera opción de Rachel

Q: San… (abrazándola) y Dani?

S: Es muy divertida y Biff?

Q: Es un buen chico de buena familia vendrá hoy espero no te moleste

S: Es tu casa como me va a molestar (riendo)

Q: Voy a preparar la cena me ayudas? (San asintió)

Santana estaba contenta viendo como Beth jugaba con sus regalos se puso a pensar que quizás podría ser una buena madre y que Quinn quizás sea una buena chica estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que

San: Auchh me corte (viendo su mano)

Q: Dejame ver San (inspeccionando) tranquila no es grave ire por el botiquin

San: No te preocupes yo ire donde esta?

Q: Anda yo te curare vamos (llevando a San al Baño) voy a limpiar aquí pondré un poco de alcohol y te vendare ok (san asintió) y estamos casi (vendando y san miraba a Quinn) listo si te duele nos vamos al hospital ok?

San: Esta bien (sonrio) Gracias Q

Q: De nada San yo terminare la cena (levantándose)

San: Q estas segura que podras sola? (Quinn asintió) Bueno esta bien (saliendo detrás aprovechando de ver el gran trasero de Q) Wow que delicia (provocando que Quinn gire y ella mire su teléfono)

Q: Estas viendo chicas? (acercándose)

San: Claro que no.. acércate (quinn se acerco) Estaba viendo a una curvilínea mujer que tiene un gran trasero y sabes es mi mejor amiga (sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de Quinn)

Q: San… (beso su mejilla) te quiero (yéndose a cocinar con una gran sonrisa)

San: Y que haces tu pequeña?

Beth: Tia juego con lo que me diste y a ti que te paso en el mano?

San: Tuve un pequeño problema me corte

Beth: Wooo mi mama dice que si beso mis heridas estas sanaran (se acerco y beso su mano de Santana) Listo ahora sanara

San: Vaya me siento mejor ni me duele (sonriéndole)

Beth: Quinn me mostro muchos videos de ustedes mira mis pasos (comenzó a bailar I Say Little Pray For You)

San: Vaya tienes el baile en la sangre por un momento me hiciste viajar en el tiempo (llorando y Beth la abrazo)

Beth: Tia llamo a mama estas llorando (abrazándola aun mas)

San: No Beth, sabes cuando conocí a tu madre supe de inmediato que seriamos muy amigas como aun lo somos pero sabes tu baile me hizo recordar que las cosas pasan y las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas y todos esos momentos que aveces parecen ser insignificantes cuando pasa el tiempo cobran sentido y dices no aproveche lo que tenia (abrazando a Beth)

Beth: Tia San…. No estes triste juguemos (dándole su oso) vamos

San: Vamos (jugando con Beth)

Asi estuvieron bastante tiempo jugando con Beth hasta que se sintieron observadas y San vio a una Quinn mirándolas de una forma que sencillamente no podía describir

Q: Estaba llamandolas para cenar nadie me respondia al parecer ya se porque (sonriendo)

San: Estabamos muy entretenidas (sonriendo) Biff llego?

Q: Si esta esperando en la sala vamos ?

San: Vamos Beth (llevándola de la mano)

Biff: No sabia que tenias una hija Santana? (saludándola)

San: No es mi hija (rodando los ojos) es la hija de

Q: Es mi hija Beth (sonriendo)

Biff: Tu hija? Quinn espero que esto sea una broma

San: Mmm creo que mejor deben conversar a solas

Biff: No claro que no hay nada que conversar me largo de aquí (caminando hacia la puerta) y tu Quinn debemos conversar seriamente esto… (yéndose)

San: Creo que no le agrado la idea Quinn…

Q: Es su problema (alzando los hombros) cenemos (sirviendo los platos)

San: Quinn estas bien?

Q: Conversémoslo luego esta mi hija (san asintió)

Beth: Quinn mañana puedo ir al parque?

Q: Claro hija podemos ir con Santana ya que te llevaste bien con tu tia

Beth: La tia San es muy chévere es la mejor tia del mundo (San agacho su cabeza intentando no llorar)

Q: Por supuesto que lo es (sonrio)

Beth: Quinn porque no sales con tia San? (ambas se miran y sin saber que decir)

San: Tu mama tiene novio Beth y no creo que acepte estar con alguien poca cosa como yo (riendo y quinn miraba a San)

Beth: Osea te gusta Quinn pero no quieres invitarla a salir porque ella esta con ese tal Biff?

San: Bu bueno ehh no quería decir eso solo que Quinn no es de … (mirando a Quinn para que dijera algo)

Q: No me gustan las chicas hija creo que en la familia y para poder pedir tu custodia debo estar en una familia natural de un hombre y una mujer (después de haber dicho eso supo que las había cagado)

Beth: Mmm… ósea Quinn la mayoría del mundo esta mal ? varios compañeros de clases tienen dos papas o dos mamas y tienen una linda familia (alzando los hombros)

Q: Pero no es lo correcto… la familia debe estar compuesta por un hombre y una mujer

Beth: Osea si a mi me gustaran las chicas no me amarías? O me dejarías de querer ?

San: No Beth… por un hijo se hace todo es imposible que una madre deje de querer a sus hijos cierto Q?

Q: Claro Beth (sonrio)

San: Ya terminaste de cenar bueno ve por una peli y nosotras te alcanzamos luego (sonrio y Beth se fue corriendo) que fue todo eso? (Quinn miro a otro lado) Vamos Q eso de la familia natural y toda esa porqueria

Q: No quiero hablar de eso (rodando los ojos)

San: Q no quieres que este aquí te incomodo ?

Q: San… sabes que te quiero mucho pero no se que me pasa últimamente no se si es ese estupido Biff o la universidad pero no entiendo ni yo lo hago (bufo)

San: Mmm… Quinn si es por lo de la otra noche (quinn la beso) no Quinn… (la freno) nosotras somos amigas

Q: San contigo siento algo que hace tiempo no me pasaba solo quiero besarte y estar contigo pero..

San: No soy tu primera opción lose

Q: Lo siento (abrazándola)

San: No te preocupes esta todo bien (sonrio)

Vieron El Rey Leon durante la película su teléfono de San no dejaba de llegarles mensajes cosa que le estaba comenzando a irritar a Quinn quien veía como San se reia al leer los mensajes

San: Ire por unas botanas (levantándose dejo su teléfono ahí y Quinn se acerco a ver con quien hablaba tanto)

Q: Veamos quien es la persona que te hace sonreir de esa manera (leyendo los mensajes)

" Dani: Ulala que latina mas sexy me he encontrado hoy

San: Rayos quien es para conquistarla

Dani: Tiene un cuerpazo no lo puedes creer derrocha sensualidad

San: Ufff tengo que conocerla

Dani: Sabes quiero invitarla a una cita crees que aceptara?

San: Rayos lo mas probable que si aunque querra tener sexo en la primera cita

Dani: Changos soy virgen entonces no podre

San: Eres una loca Dani pero una loca linda gracias por hacerme reir "

"Rach: San te envió estas fotos para que veas como me queda el vestido (Quinn quedo impactada solo eran fotos de Rachel desnuda)

San: Wow sigues perfecta y el vestido?

Rach: Podrias sacármelo tu…

San: Tentador…. "

Q: Malditas todas…. (dejando el teléfono en su lugar) púdranse…

San: Traje botanas (dejándola en la mesa)

Q: no gracias (notablemente enojada)

San: Bueno (fruncio el ceño)

Pasaban las semanas y el Tema Biff no se hablaba tampoco visitaba a Quinn la rubia dormía en ciertas ocasiones con Santana pero sin tener relaciones sexuales solo recordaban viejos tiempos hasta que se quedaban dormidas y ya quedaban dos días para el matrimonio de Mrs. Schue

San: Recuerdame porque tenemos que ir a esa porqueria (rodando los ojos)

Q: Porque si (bufo) asi que muévete vamos en el auto asi que nos tomara tiempo

San: Genial..

Q: Vamos San… seremos la sensación del matricidio

San: Bueno eso es que somos perfectas Quinn (sonriendo) podemos pasar donde Dani quiero pasar a dejarle algo a Anne (sonrio)

Q: Anne? Quien es?

San: Estoy saliendo con ella me la presento Dani aun nada oficial solo estamos conociéndonos

Q: Me alegro mucho

San: Pues… la verdad que aun no es nada solo hablar (sonrio) sabes Q algo muy dentro de mi quisiera que Anne hubieses sido tu (provocando el asombro de Q) pero lo se esto nunca hubiese pasado en la vida

Q: No puedo San.. Quiero te juro que quiero pero no puedo soy una cobarde (pensando)

San: Quinn me gustas… pero no estamos destinadas a estar juntas (yéndose a su cuarto)

Q: Mmmm….

Se subieron al auto y san no paraba de ver su teléfono

Q: Estas con Rachel, Dani o Anne hablando?

San: Con las 3 jaja Rachel no sabe con que cautivar a Finn, Dani esta saliendo con una tal Amy y bueno Anne te envia saludos (sonrio)

Q: Gracias (entredientes) mmm San yo puedo hacerte una pregunta? (San asiente) Porque Rachel te envia fotos desnuda?

San: Porque? (abriendo los ojos)

Q: Sin querer llego un mensaje y pase abrirlo (mintiendo) y eran fotos de rachel desnuda que pasa?

San: No leíste todo era su ropa que iba a cautivar a Finn (riendo) aunque bromie mucho con eso (sonrio)

Q: Ahh (mas aliviada)

San: Y Biff?

Q: La verdad que no le agrado mucho la idea de que tenga una hija asi que no lo obligare a que se quede terminamos (y vio de reojo que san estaba mirándola) porque me miras asi?

San: Siempre haz dejado que los hombres te definan llorabas por Finn luego lloraste por Puck lloraste por Sam y en que minuto dejaste todo eso para decir tan tranquilamente que estas sola? Ósea la antigua Q estaría rogándole a Biff

Q: No San ya no quiero que alguien me ame solo quiero que me hagan sentir bien (sonrio)

San: Genial Q me alegro mucho (sonrio)

Q: San… Aun quieres irte?

San: Lo siento Q me encanta estar contigo y me encariñe mucho con Beth pero mi vida esta en New York prometo venir siempre a visitarte y bueno hasta que te cases con riquillo y no quieras verme mas (riéndose)

Q: Me encantaría casarme contigo (pensó)

Llegaron a Casa de Maribel

Q: Bueno Santana nos vemos mañana

San: Gracias Q (besando su mejilla) que descanses (bajándose del auto)

Quinn se dispuso a ir a la casa de su madre estuvo un gran rato afuera hasta que decidio entrar al ingresar vio que su madre tenia intacto todo su fotos de joven y algunas fotos de su hermana Frannie con la que nunca tuvo una buena relación ella era la hija perfecta había estado de novia por mucho tiempo se caso y ahora tenia dos hijos era la hija perfecta siempre su madre la ponía de ejemplo, Judy siempre la hacia ver que ella había jodido su vida y que nunca seria como hermana como si fuera poco Russel la hecho de su casa y su madre no dijo nada al recordar eso pensó si era una buena idea haber ido y se dispuso a ir cuando…

Judy: Frannie eres tu?

Q: Maldita sea no! Soy Quinn (girándose)

Judy: Lo siento hija no te conocí pero estas bellisima (abrazándola) y tu pelo esta mucho mas largo (sonrio) ven vamos por un café

Q: Mm ire primero a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas enseguida bajo

Judy: Esta bien pondré a calentar el agua y hare unas tostadas (quinn sonrio y subio la escalera)

Al entrar a su habitación vio sus premios de las cherios recordó cuan duro trabajo para ganar, ella era la capitana tenia que hacerlo bien y recordó como su madre la había echo ejercitarse mucho para poder ser capitana post embarazo

Q: Y esto? (viendo unos papeles detrás de sus premios) que es esto?

" Querida San:

Primero quiero agradecerte por ser mi amiga y también por tu apoyo en mi embarazo haz sido de gran ayuda y no podría haber echo esto sin ti…

Pero esa tal Brittany me hace sentir celos… le das toda la atención tanto que no quieres salir conmigo te gusta esa chica? Santana eres lesbiana? Mi mama dice que es una aberración pero yo… creo que el amor es simplemente amor confía en mi sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi sabes que siempre sere tu amiga

Tu amiga Quinn"

Q: Yo siempre sere tu amiga… claro (rodando los ojos) nisiquiera se lo envie siempre he sido una maldita cobarde y esto otro (sacando una carta)

" Lucy Q:

Hoy después de verte que saliste corriendo a vomitar me di cuenta que estas embarazada se que ese estupido de Finn es incapaz procrear asi que tiene que haber sido el estupido de Puck solo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras es mas puedo acompañarte al hospital las veces que quieras no le contare a nadie tranquila

Te Quiero Q

Tu Amiga San"

Q: Y no me abandonaste fuiste la mejor amiga que una persona puede tener…

Decidio dejar las cartas tal cual y bajar donde su madre

Judy: Justo iba a ir por ti (sirviéndole café)

Q: Gracias y Frannie ha venido a visitarte? (viendo como su madre se sentaba a su lado)

Judy: No, no ha venido verme hace mucho tiempo desde tu graduación hija parece que no me quiere como yo la quiero a ella (bajo la mirada)

Q: No haz ido a verla? Quizás esta enferma

Judy: Fui y no quizo recibirme porque estaba muy ocupada

Q: Vaya… asi que tu hijita preferida no le interesa estar con su mama (bebiendo su café)

Judy: Quinn.. no seas asi.. siempre fui una buena madre

Q: No lo fuiste… lo fuiste solo con Frannie a ella le diste todo… nunca yo era lo suficiente (rodando los ojos)

Judy: Lo siento hija solo quería lo mejor para ti y bueno nacio Beth toda tu vida cambio después de eso …

Q: Claro… bueno en fin ire a dar una vuelta al parque luego ire directo a mi habitación que descanses (yéndose rápidamente)

Salio a caminar sin rumbo derrepente vio unos rostros que se le hizo familiar

Xx: Quinn? Hey!

Q: Que tal Bram? (rio)

Sam: Que gusto verte Quinn (abrazándola) tanto tiempo sin saber de ti

Britt: Quinn amiga (abrazándola) que agrado verte (sonriendo) íbamos a ver los juegos quieres ir?

Q: Me encantaría pero quiero estar sola un rato

Sam: Santana también ira con su prima (sonriendo)

Britt: Es verdad que viven juntas? (frunciendo el ceño)

Q: Si solo por un tiempo (sonrio)

Sam: iras? Acompañanos hace tiempo que no salíamos a compartir

Q: Esta bien ( Sam puso su brazo para que ella con Britt estuviesen una a cada lado)

Britt: Q supe por tus fotos que estabas de novia con un guapo abogado (sonrio)

Q: Mmm no ya no estoy con el

Sam: Woo y eso Q?

Britt: Debe ser un idiota porque eres tremenda mujer (sonriéndole)

Sam: Alla esta Santana y al parecer ya se hizo una amiga porque se nota aleguas que esta coqueteando (riendo)

Britt: Mmm..

Q: Ire a hablar con San (Sam la sujeto) que pasa?

Sam: No le eches a perder el momento (sonrio) vamos por allá y luego la vamos a buscar (quinn la miro otra vez y asintió)

Britt: Era muy guapa esa chica (mirando a Q)

Sam: San siempre tuvo buen gusto estuvo contigo mi amor (besándola provocando la incomodidad de Quinn)

Britt: Perdon… Q

Estuvieron jugando un rato algunos juegos hasta que San se fue a incorporar con ellos

San: Que tal chicos? (saludándolos)

Sam: Vaya no mejor que tu te vimos coqueteando con esa chica (guiñándole el ojo)

San: No molestes boca de trucha solo vine porque Quinn estaba con ustedes (rodo los ojos)

Britt: Ibas a venir con tu prima que paso?

San: La muy idiota no quizo acompañarme (rodo los ojos)

Sam: Con Britt queremos ir a la rueda quieren ir ?

San: Quiero ir a los dardos no se Q quieres acompañarme (ella asintió) bueno quizás no nos veamos asi que nos vemos mañana (se despidió)

Q : Nos vemos (bram se fue a los juegos) estas bien San?

San: Si bastante bien si estas acompañándome (abrazándola)

Q: Quien era esa chica?

San: Es Amy la andante de Dani es muy chévere estaba visitando a su amiga Karma vive aca en Lima (caminando del brazo con Q)

Q: Genial me alegro que Dani tenga una novia se ve que es buena chica (viendo que San observaba a Bram besándose) Mmm sigamos por aquí allá están los dardos (llevandose a San)

San: Quieres intentarlo?

Q: Esta bien (sonrio)

San: Espera ire por los dardos (se fue hablar con el vendedor y volvió con 6 dardos) toma 3 tu y 3 para mi (sonriendo) hazlo tu primero (dándole un dardo)

Q: Ok ( San se reia de la seriedad de Q) vamos a ver (no le acerto) rayos

San: Toma los otros dos yo ire probar suerte por allá (retirándose)

Quinn no tuvo suerte asi que se fue a ver a Santana quien tenia dos osos grandes y el tercero no acerto

Q: Eres muy buena San (sonriendo)

San: Toma Q (entregándole los osos) los gane para ti se que amas los osos asi que bueno (sonrio)

Q: Enserio? Gracias San (abrazándola)

San: Vamos Q mañana será un gran dia te llevo ando en la camioneta de mis padres ( sonriendo)

Santana paso a dejar a Quinn luego se fue de nuevo a su casa pensó que a pesar que había visto a su ex novia muy enamorada había podido ver a su otra rubia y eso la había echo sentir comoda

Al dia siguiente Quinn se dispuso a tomar un café rápidamente con su madre sin decir una palabra luego fue a ducharse y preparar su vestido para la boda recordó la vez que Sue se caso consigo misma y la vez que Rachel se iba a casar con Finn pero ella tuvo el accidente asi que se cancelo recordó como Mrs Schue había cambiado su vida y la de todos por fin hoy seria la boda tan esperada teniendo el final feliz que todos esperaban para su profesor

Q: Mrs Schue usted no sabe como mi vida cambio gracias a usted pero sabe mi cobardia no deja que yo pueda ser quien soy amo a Santana desde que la vi por primera vez en el instituto luego apareció Brittany el gran amor de Santana que aun al verla se queda inmóvil la mira como a mi me gustaría que alguno de los chicos me hubiese mirado alguna vez pero no….. tengo a mi hija

Judy: Hija eres lesbiana?

Q: Mama déjame estoy ocupada viendo fotos y de paso terminando de retocar el maquillaje

Judy: Hija responde la pregunta (mirándola de cerca)

Q: Sale de aquí porfavor!

Judy: Hija eso es…

Q: Me largo de aquí (yéndose rápidamente) una aberración lose mama …. (subiéndose al auto)

Judy: Eso es normal hija (viendo como su quinn se iba)

Quinn se quedo afuera de la casa de Maribel un buen rato hasta que decidio tocar la puerta

Maribel: Hijaaaa! (abrazándola) entra porfavor (haciendose un lado para que ella entre) mi hija esta arriba ve con ella (sonriendo)

Q: Puedo esperar aquí ?

Mar: Sube porque tu estas lista y Santana aun ni toma desayuno no se si ira tu sabes el tema de Brittany aun es reciente

Q: Bueno estaré yo para animarla mejor subiré a cerciorarme que no se ha suicidado o algo por el estilo (Maribel se rio y quinn comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando en eso ve a Santana lista con un lindo vestido rojo ) Wooo te vez hermosa San (saludándose)

San: Uff tu no te quedas atrás la verdad que no quería ir pero no te iba a dejar sola y además Mrs Schue no lo merece

Q: Esa es mi chica (sonriendo)

San: Acompañame a desayunar Q (bajando con ella encontrándose con Maribel)

Mari: Café para todas (sirviendo) faltan los huevos enseguida los preparo Santana fíjate las tostadas (San las fue a sacar y le sirvió a Q)

Q: Gracias San! Mmm Exquisito (probando la tostada)

Mari: Y los huevos están casi bueno yo tengo que salir un gusto verte Quinn me cuidas a Santana que no haga ninguna estupidez (rio y san rodo los ojos) pásenlo lindo (se fue)

Q: Maribel siempre fue muy graciosa (sonrio)

San: Los huevos están listos (sirviendo) déjame prepararte la tostada (sacando una y sirviéndole a Q) como esta Judy?

Q: Mmm bien (bebiendo su café santana no quizo preguntar mas) San (ella la mira) enserio te vez muy hermosa hoy

San: Uyyy Q tuvo su momento mas gay del mundo (rio) sabes tu también te vez muy hemos Q (sonrio)

Despues de tomar desayuno se arreglaron y se fueron a la iglesia

San: Genial (rodo los ojos)

Q: Oh vamos entremos (entrando ambas del brazo) mira allá están Rachel con Mercedes y Klaine sentémonos con ellos

San: Mejor sentémonos mas allá para no estar tan cerca presiento que esto no resultara parece una convención de zanahorias estoy harta de esto y aun ni empieza soy claramente la perra mas caliente de aquí pero estoy sola sentada contigo (a los lejos Brittany con Sam la saludan)

Q: Quieres que te vuelva a pegar?

San: Odio las bodas. Odio el dia de San Valentin fueron inventadas para vender chocolate barato y falsas esperanzas (retocando su cabello y a Quinn le guiño el ojo un hombre)

Q: Sabes lo que yo odio? A los hombres a cada uno, cada uno es un cerdo es excepto Mrs Schue y Al Roker y sabes que tienes razón dejo que los hombres me definan pero ya no lo voy hacer mas (Santana la mira) como dice Gloria Steinem " Una mujer sin hombre es como un pez sin una bicicleta" (San le sonríe)

San: Al Roker es asqueroso por cierto

Q: Lo que digas (guardando su espejo)

Pasaba el rato hasta que llego la novia Emma y todos se pusieron de pie al lado de ellas llego Sue

Q: Vaya Mercedes sabe como cantar (limpiando sus lagrimas)

San: Vamos Q (tomo su mano) tranquila

La ceremonia fue normal y se dispusieron a ir a la fiesta con sus amigos se hizo el brindis y se abrió la pista de baile Santana saco a bailar a Quinn estaban muy animadas hasta que Sam y Britt fueron a bailar al lado de ellas y Santana se llevo a Quinn de ahí a la cantina

Cantinero: Perdon señoritas sus identificaciones?

San: Soy Rosario Cruz tengo 25 años podría ser pariente de penelope (mirando a Brittany) tu?

Q: Emily Starks casi legal (rodo los ojos)

San: Eso es bueno escuche que tu amado ex profesor le gusta eso (Quinn busco su copa y San también) sabes nosotras siempre terminamos el mismo espectro tal vez por eso nos queremos tanto y nos golpeamos (sonrio)

Q: Sabes Rosario tengo algo que decirte me estas matando con ese vestido (alzando las cejas)

San : Gracias (mirándola después vio a Brittany) sabes esos dos tortolitos, sabes ellos capaz que esten enamorados pero sabes lo que somos que ellos no?

Q: Perfectas (Brindando con San)

Siguieron bailando incluso un lento

Q: Sabes nunca había bailado con una chica(mirándola) me gusta (abrazándola)

Despues de bailar ambas por largo rato siguieron bebiendo

San: Sabes que Emily tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo (provocando el asombro de Q) he estado en todo momento muy excitada quizás se me note en algún momento

Q: Sabes que Rosario podemos ir a una habitación a hacerlo (susurrándole)

San: No perdamos el tiempo ( Yéndose con Quinn bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany)

Q: Yo ire por las llaves esperame aquí (viendo como Q corria)

San: Ulala Anne lo siento pero hoy sere de Quinn (derrepente alguien la abrazo) Quinn ya estas lista?

Britt: Quinn? Ya se van (frunciendo el ceño)

San: Estoy esperando a Quinn tu deberías ir con Sam (En eso llega Q) listo vamonos (llevándosela)

Q: la 236 vamos (yéndose de la mano) por aquí (abriendo) vamos Rosario (entrando)

San: Vamos Emily (besándola) mmm sabes Q me encantan tus labios (besándola mientras le quitaba el vestido) uff que cuerpo (besándola y luego besando cada parte de su cuerpo provocando los gemidos de su cuerpo) Mmm (abriéndole un poco las piernas comenzando a hacerle sexo oral a Quinn)

Q: Dios me encanta(jalando la cabeza de Santana para que siga haciendole sexo oral)

San: Sabes riquisimo (sacándose el vestido dejando entre ver su ereccion) ves lo que provocas en mi (besándola y Quinn con su mano comenzó a masajear su miembro de San) ahh

Q: Porfavor Follame (san la acorralo y la levanto contra la pared) Uff (besándola)

San: Claro que te follare y como nadie lo ha hecho (penetrándola) mmm (quinn se afirmaba de la pared) estas tan apretada Q (moviéndose lento)

Q: Hazlo mas rapido(besándola)

San: Tranquila (puso sus manos con la de Quinn contra la pared y llegaron los movimientos rapidos y Quinn gemia )

Q: Dios San de verdad sabes como hacerlo (besándola)

San: Vamos a la cama (de esa misma forma la guio a la cama y siguió penetrándola) dios mio Q

Q: Me voy a venir San (tomando las sabanas)

San: Hagamoslo juntas (haciendolo mas rápido) Mmm

Q: Mmmm ahhh Sannie

Ambas: Ahhh ( tomaron un momento para respirar un poco mas y descansar)

Q: Asi que esto es lo que experimentan las universitarias? Rayos creo que no podre dejarte ahora (besándola) que pasara ahora con nosotras?

San: Mmm… piensa en mi propuesta de ser algo mas conmigo Q digo si quieres

Q: Al demonio el resto si quiero intentarlo contigo Santana (besándola)

San: Ahora podemos hacer esto una cosa de dos veces que dices?

Q: Claro que si (abalanzándose encima de San)

Al otro dia Brittany buscaba a Santana por todos lados sin respuesta hasta que a lo lejos ve a una sonriente San acompañada de Quinn

Britt : Chicas se quedaran hoy ?

San: Nos vamos ahora Britt pero de seguro nos veremos otro dia

Britt: Oh bueno solo quería pasar el tiempo con ustedes (triste)

Q: En otra ocasión Britt (sonriendo)

San: Nos vamos Q?

Q: Vamonos (tomando su mano retirándose del lugar)

Britt: Que pasa aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)

* * *

 **Creen que esto resultara? Quinn parece tener un poco de miedo o no?**

 **Se vienen las actu de Aqui estoy Yo y Yo soy tu guardaespalda**

 **No olviden comentar**

 **Hagan sugerencias**

 **Los Quiero!**


	4. Lost On You

_La llegada a New Heaven trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Quinn y sus problemas en asumir lo que tenia con Santana no era para nada fácil y todas las invitaciones que eran en modo cita de parte de la morena las rechazaba le inventaba cualquier excusa para no poder ir pues sentía que la gente hablaría de ella._

 _Cierto dia en el café…._

 _Dani: Que pasa Santana desde ese matrimonio te he visto rara viniste muy feliz y ahora llegas con una cara que te encargo todo los días pasa algo?_

 _San: No nada solo lios mio no te preocupes (sonrio triste)_

 _Dani: Ohh vamos San somos amigas te he contado toda mi vida asi que dime porque te voy a escuchar y te ayudare (tomando su manos)_

 _San: Estoy saliendo con una chica y es maravillosa (sonrio)_

 _Dani: Pero… (invitándola a sentarse)_

 _San: (suspiro) ella no quiere salir públicamente conmigo rechaza mis citas solo quiere comer en casa y creo que le doy vergüenza (cabizbaja)_

 _Dani: Y ella es?_

 _San: Da lo mismo quien es(bufo) pero me hace sentir rara siento que me quiere pero que no esta segura como para hacer esto publico_

 _Dani: Rayos si que es un drama Lopez (tomando su mano) mira San ella quizás solo ha tenido esta experiencia lésbica debe ser nueva en esto y debe costarle para nadie es fácil lo fue para ti?_

 _San: No claro que no (mirándola)_

 _Dani: Si no hubiese sido por ese Club le hubieses dicho alguien que eres Lesbiana?_

 _San: No ha nadie (bufo)_

 _Dani: Solo dale tiempo y si ella te quiere de verdad te lucirá en frente de todo el mundo y si con el tiempo no lo hace se pasaría de tonta (tomo su mano) eres oro puro la persona que este contigo será muy dichosa porque será amada de verdad (sonrio) eres una gran persona San y si esa chica no te quiere como tu lo haces dejala ir y sigue buscando (la abrazo calidamente)_

 _San: Gracias Dani muchas gracias (la abrazo nuevamente)_

 _Dani: Vamos a distraernos hoy lo necesitas, ire con Amy si quieres invito a Karma con ella te llevas muy bien serán muy grandes amigas (sonrio) o quien sabe (dándole un codazo)_

 _San: Hey… (riéndose)_

 _Dani: Genial te reíste asi debes estar siempre con una gran sonrisa y si te vuelvo a ver triste prometo ir personalmente a partirle la cara (san rio)_

 _San: Eres de lo mejor Dani esa Amy es muy afortunada_

 _Dani: Puedes invitar a Quinn si es que quiere esa rubia necesita diversión(rio)_

 _San: Vere si tiene tiempo me pasaras a buscar a casa?_

 _Dani: Claro o si no ira Karma a ella le queda cerca_

 _San: Genial (sonrio)_

 _Todo transcurrio normal se fueron a sus casas y quedaron en juntarse en un bar cercano_

 _San: Llegue! (entrando al departamento de Quinn)_

 _Q: Hola amor (besándola) como te fue?_

 _San: Bien todo bien tenemos una invitación a un bar con Dani quieres ir? (Quinn cambio su cara) me lo imaginaba que tienes que estudiar hoy? Que examen?_

 _Q: Porque dices eso? Me estas diciendo mentirosa?_

 _San: No quinn pero que pasa que no quieres salir?_

 _Q: Nada San nada contigo solo que me preocupa la universidad (mintió)_

 _San: Si claro… me ire a dar un baño (yéndose rápido)_

 _Q: Quinn te quedaras sola por idiota (bufo)_

 _Pasaron 15 minutos y el timbre del departamento de Quinn sono y esta fue a abrir_

 _Q: Si dime? (viendo a una chica pelirroja en su puerta)_

 _X: Vaya no sabia que Santana tenia una compañera tan guapa (sonriendo) soy Karma vengo a buscar a Santana_

 _Q: Amm claro pasa debe estar casi lista (invitándola a sentarse)_

 _Karma: Supongo que tu no eres la ex de San? (viéndola de reojo)_

 _Q: No claro que no es otra rubia (sonriendo)_

 _Karma: Te nos uniras hoy?_

 _Q: No, tengo mucho que hacer (buscando papeles)_

 _Karma: Y no sabes si Santana esta saliendo con alguien? (Quinn se ruborizo)_

 _Q: Creo que si pero deberías preguntarle a ella_

 _Karma: Es tan sexy Lopez (viendo una foto de ella)_

 _Q: Eres lesbiana?_

 _Karma: Amm no, soy hetero (rodo los ojos) yo solo amo y tu?_

 _Q: Yo soy… Hetero…_

 _San: Mas recta que una regla ( Santana había estado todo el tiempo escuchando)_

 _Karma: Vaya! Vamos a divertirnos San_

 _San: Si vamos_

 _Q: A que hora llegaras? Te voy a buscar San no quiero que vuelvas sola_

 _Karma: Yo te espero afuera(saliendo)_

 _Q: Lo siento yo no quería.._

 _San: Tranquila Q yo sabia que esto no iba hacer fácil estoy siendo lo mas empatica que puedo pero (suspiro) si no quieres esto (llevando la mano de Quinn a su corazón) yo no estaré aquí para siempre quiero que alguien me ame y que se sienta dichosa de andar conmigo en cualquier lugar pero si no puedes te juro que muy a mi pesar lo entendere_

 _Q: Yo no se que decir Santana es por ella? Por la pelirroja?_

 _San: No, lo hago por mi Q yo no me merezco nada a medias_

 _Q: Pero San (ella se fue) tienes razon_

 _Karma estaba esperando a San afuera y la abrazo_

 _Karma: es ella cierto? Ella es la chica que amas?_

 _San: Si Karma pero no le digas a Dani no quiero que nadie se entere_

 _Karma: Ella tiene miedo lo vi en sus ojos, dale tiempo y veras como todo cambia podemos sacarles celos (riendo)_

 _San: No quiero jugar esta vez no (suspiro)_

 _Karma: Segura?_

 _San: Si anda vamos a beber lo necesito_

 _Karma: a sus ordenes (abriéndole la puerta) por favor su majestad (provocando la risa de San)_

 _San: Gracias me siento como una Lady Di (riendo)_

 _Karma: Lo mereces y si esa rubia no quiere tratarte asi yo si lo estoy Santana me encantas pero se que tu mente esta con ella y yo soy paciente aquí estaré para ti (tomando su mano)_

 _San: Karma yo no se que decir.._

 _Karma: No digas nada solo haz como que no lo sabes y asi todo será mas fácil mira la rubia bajo y viene hacia aca_

 _San: Que pasa? (bajando el vidrio) Que paso Quinnie?_

 _Q: Las voy a acompañar puedo?_

 _Karma: Claro que si sube (sonrio y vio a San) Ahora si que estas feliz (tomándole la mano) me alegro_

 _Q: Y donde iremos?_

 _Karma: Pues Dani me envio una ubicación asi que ahí veremos (sonrio y se puso en marcha)_

 _San: Vaya que lugares tan lindos (embobada viendo casas)_

 _Karma: No conoces estos lugares pero si vives aquí? (frunciendo el ceño) anda Q debes salir mas con San (Provocando una mirada fulminante de la rubia)_

 _San: No conozco mucho ni siquiera conocía todo Lima (subiendo el volumen de la música) me encanta LP que voz que tiene (simulando la voz)_

 _Karma: Esa es Lost On You me recuerda tanto a mi ex lo ame y me volvi loca por el después de terminar con el me di cuenta que no era el amor de mi vida y que por estar pendientes de las etiquetas la perdi y todas mis esperanzas se fueron con ella (triste)_

 _San: Karma tranquila ahí llegara tu gran amor y seras muy feliz_

 _Karma: Espero lo mismo para mi y uds perder un amor es horrible y verla feliz es aun peor (viendo de reojo a Amy de la mano con Dani haciendo señas)_

 _San: Un bar gay genial (sonrio)_

 _Karma: Son geniales (estacionándose) Listo vamos (sonrio)_

 _San: Vamos (sonrio vio a una Quinn descolocada) Vamos Q (ofreciendo su brazo)_

 _Q: Vamos (nerviosa) conocias este lugar?_

 _San: Mmm digamos que Dani sale mucho y siempre le pasa algo entretenido aquí (rio y Quinn sonrio)_

 _Q: Mmm esa Dani (rio)_

 _San: Vamos tranquila todo estará bien (besando su mano de Quinn)_

 _Dani: Hola chicas preparadas para la acción? (con una gran sonrisa)_

 _Karma: Ya quiero cantar en el karaoke (rio)_

 _Amy: Hay mucho que hacer hoy les aseguro que se divertirán (sonrio)_

 _Dani: Entremos (tomando de la mano a Amy y Santana fue chaperona de Quinn y Karma)_

 _Karma: Ulala vamos por unas cervezas chicas? (mirando a Quinntana)_

 _San: Yo quiero esperar un poco no quiero beber tan temprano (sonrio) pero ve tu nosotras apartaremos una mesa (karma se fue feliz y las chicas siguieron a Dani) Tu no querias beber algo?_

 _Q: Despues quiero estar lo mas lucida posible (provocando un sonrojo en la rubia)_

 _San: Anda vamos (incorporándose a la mesa donde estaba Amy con Dani) Que tal chicas (sentándose junto a Quinn) que nos serviremos chicas un buen vino para comenzar?_

 _Amy: Me parece super bien ( Santana fue a pedir un vino y Dani aprovecho de conversar con Quinn)_

 _Dani: Y como es que Santana te convencio para venir? (viendo a Quinn)_

 _Q: Pues no iba a venir pero necesito un poco de diversión lo necesito y ustedes son novias?_

 _Dani: Pues (miro a Amy quien estaba hablando por teléfono) Si pero llevamos poco tiempo no se que nos depara el futuro pero lo que esto dure quiero ser feliz (sonriendo) y tu Quinn? Cuando haras las cosas formales con ese riquillo te he visto conversando de nuevo con el (provocando el asombro de Q)_

 _Q: Pues somos amigos con Biff no pasa nada con el (nerviosa)_

 _Dani: Mmm Quinn sabes ( se acerco un poco) yo no te juzgo porque estes con el ni nadie de nosotros lo hará creeme que si necesitas alguien con quien conversar yo estaré aquí te veo triste como si necesitaras algo o mas bien alguien yo estoy aquí_

 _Q: Gracias Dani (sonrio) y tu también puedes contar para lo que quieras conmigo (sonrio)_

 _Dani: Tu debes saber lo que pasa con esa latina? (viendo a Santana con Karma a lo lejos) esta muy triste sabes quien es la persona que la tiene asi?_

 _Q: En que sentido? Yo la he visto normal (disimulando)_

 _Dani: Enserio no te haz dado cuenta? (frunciendo el ceño)_

 _Amy: Perdon mi mama esta un poco loca (incorporándose tomando la mano de Dani) quería que la ayude con un programa de tv y es uff entretenido(rodando los ojos)_

 _Q: Tu mama trabaja en television? (asombrada)_

 _Amy: Si en MTV y en la BBC entrevistas y conciertos (sonrio)_

 _Q: Wow! Genial (sonrio)_

 _Amy: Ahora habrá un reality asi que necesitaba mi ayuda con el área técnica como soy su encargada de labores debo hacer instalaciones de camaras y del área online ver el rating y todo eso (sonrio) tu deberías ir al reality eres muy bella_

 _Dani: Quinn deberías probarte (sonriendo) o mejor dicho Santana seria un gran personaje (riendo)_

 _Amy: Golpeando a todos (rio)_

 _Q: Sin duda (negando con la cabeza)_

 _Dani: No es una idea loca despues de todo (susurro)_

 _San: Que cosa? (sentándose al lado de Karma provocando la sorpresa de Quinn)_

 _Dani: Un reality no quieres entrar ¿ serias millonaria una nueva Kardashian (riendo)_

 _Karma: Sanny es buena idea (bebiendo de su copa)_

 _San: Jamas! Ni lo sueñen (rodando los ojos) además me ire el próximo mes quiero ver a mis amigos en Nueva York (sonrio)_

 _Dani: NOOO! Quinn no debes permitir que se vaya que haremos sin ti San eres nuestra amiga (haciendo puchero)_

 _Karma: Volveras?_

 _San: Mmm no lo se (sirviendo vino) pretendo volver pero si encuentro algo mas estable solo vendría a visitarlas (sonrio)_

 _Amy: No puedes dejarnos ( abrazándola y las demás se reian de la escena) te amarraremos (riendo)_

 _San: Volvere lo prometo son mis amigas (sonrio)_

 _Y las copas comenzaron hacer efecto en las chicas y bueno Amy fue la conductora designada muy a pesar de ella, salieron a la pista de baile y San no dejaba de mirar a lo lejos a Quinn quien bailaba con un chico a lo lejos y Karma se dio cuenta comenzó a bailarle muy sexy a San_

 _San: Que haces? (confundida)_

 _Karma: Haciendo que Quinn reacciones tu solo sígueme ( bailando mas apegada a ella)_

 _San: Eres una buena amiga Karma pero Quinn no quiere nada conmigo (apenada)_

 _Karma: Lo siento San (se dieron un gran abrazo) anda vamos a divertirnos (bebiendo whisky) salud_

 _San: Salud (bebiendo todo el contenido)_

 _Mas tarde una Santana muy ebria fue a sentarse con una Karma igual o mas ebria_

 _Dani: Chicas no beban tanto_

 _Amy: Dejalas la noche es joven (besándola)_

 _Xx: Hola! Tendremos Karaoke por si alguien quiere cantar_

 _Karma: Yoo (levantándose) Vamos San (llevándosela)_

 _Q: Dios mio no la lleves San esta muy ebria (enojada)_

 _San: No seas aguafiestas (yéndose con Karma)_

 _Xx: Muy bien chicas que canción?_

 _Karma: Esta me encanta mostrándole_

 _Xx: Ok (sonrio)_

 _La música comenzó y todos reconocieron la canción_

 _Karma: **When you get older, plainer, saner**_

 ** _When you remember all the danger we came from_**

 ** _Burning like embers, falling, tender_**

 ** _Long before the days of no surrender_**

 ** _Years ago and well you know_**

 ** _Santana: Smoke 'em if you got 'em_**

 ** _'Cause it's going down_**

 ** _All I ever wanted was you_**

 ** _I'll never get to heaven_**

 ** _'Cause I don't know how_**

 ** _Let's raise a glass or two_**

 _Ambas: **To all the things I've lost on you**_

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Tell me are they lost on you?_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Just that you could cut me loose_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _After everything I've lost on you_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Baby, is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 _Karma: **Wishing I could see the machinations**_

 ** _Understand the toil of expectations in your mind_**

 ** _Hold me like you never lost your patience_**

 ** _Tell me that you love me more than hate me all the time_**

 ** _And you're still mine_**

 _Santana: **So smoke 'em if you've got 'em**_

 ** _'Cause it's going down_**

 ** _All I ever wanted was you_**

 ** _Let's take a drink of heaven_**

 ** _This can turn around_**

 ** _Let's raise a glass or two_**

 _Ambas: **To all the things I've lost on you**_

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Tell me are they lost on you?_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Just that you could cut me loose_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _After everything I've lost on you_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**

 ** _Bab, is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Santana: Let's raise a glass or two_**

 ** _Ambas:To all the things I've lost on you_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Tell me are they lost on you?_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _Just that you cold cut me loose_**

 ** _Oh oh_**

 ** _After everything I've lost on you_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 _Dani: Que linda voz tienen ambas harian un duo perfecto no crees Quinn?_

 _Q: Si (sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)_

 _Amy: Si que llega al corazón (Viendo a Karma)_

 _Se quedaron unos minutos y procedieron a irse y Amy paso a dejarlas a ellas y se fueron_

 _San: Me lo pase del 1 (entrando al ascensor) y tu Q?_

 _Q: Tambien lo pase muy bien aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubieses invitado a bailar (acercándose)_

 _San: Lo iba hacer pero te vi muy animada asi que para que me ibas a decir que no_

 _Q: Yo te vi muy animada con Karma (rodando los ojos)_

 _San: Oh vamos Q tu sabes que me gustas (la abrazo y le dio un cálido beso)_

 _Q: San te quiero y mucho (se fueron besando y se detuvieron porque el ascensor se abrio) anda vamos San quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero (besándole el cuello)_

 _San: No es correcto estamos muy ebrias (Llegando al departamento Quinn abrio y se abalanzo sobre Santana) No Q_

 _Q: No te parezco linda (haciendo puchero)_

 _San: Claro que si pero asi como quieres que te haga el amor bajo estas 4 paredes quiero que no te averguenzes de mi al salir de nuestro hogar_

 _Q: Yo no me avergüenzo de ti San_

 _San: Buenas noches Q (yéndose a su cuarto)_

 _Q: Mmm (triste)_

 _Su despertar fue difícil para ambas sabían que verse seria solo para discutir asi que Santana se levanto mas temprano y paso a desayunar en eso estaba cuando se vio envuelta en brazos de alguien_

 _San: Vamos Q no quiero que esto termine en una discusión de nuevo (soltándose)_

 _Q: Me encantaría haber sido yo (apareciendo con una bata) tenemos visita_

 _San: (se giro) Brittany (observándola y esta sonreía) pero que haces aquí? Viniste con el labios de salamandra? (viendo a todos lados)_

 _Britt: No Santana solo vine a verlas a pasar un tiempo contigo y Quinn (esta fruncia el ceño)_

 _San: Amm yo me ire a mi trabajo sino llegare tarde (despidiéndose de Quinn)_

 _Britt: Trabajas hasta tarde puedo ir a buscarte y salimos a beber algo (Quinn miraba la escena notablemente celosa)_

 _San: No,es buena idea (buscando su bolso) nos vemos (saliendo rápido)_

 _Q: Brittany ven vamos a tomarnos algo tengo clases tarde deja tus cosas ahí (señalando su sofa) déjame te ayudo (ayudándole)_

 _Britt: Hermoso tu departamento Quinnie muy a tu estilo (sonriendo)_

 _Q: Gracias (sonrio) anda vamos (salieron juntas y se subieron al auto de Quinn) Que te trae aquí vienes por Santana? (mirándola)_

 _Britt: Mmm si y no?_

 _Q: Mmm esta bien (descolocada)_

 _Llegaron al café y pidieron los cafes con algunos pasteles_

 _Q: Y bien que paso? (bebiendo su café)_

 _B: Estoy embarazada (Quinn casi escupio su café)_

 _Q: Pe pero.. es de Santana? (Muy angustiada)_

 _B: Si_

 _Q: Que esto es una broma?_

 _B: No lo es_

 _Q: Yo.. Estas segura?_

 _B: Sii, Mmm vamos a casa debo mostrarte algo (Quinn asintió)_

 _Fueron a casa y Brittany busco en su maleta algo se lo entrego a Quinn_

 _Q: Que es esto?_

 _B: Es un regalo (sonrio) anda abrelo_

 _Q: (Comenzo a abrirlo) Ohh no puede ser (viendo una foto de ella con Santana cantando en el baile de graduación) Es hermoso Brittany gracias (abrazándola)_

 _B: Deberias ver cuidadosamente esta foto y encontraras muchas respuestas que necesitas (sonriendo)_

 _Q: Si tu lo dices viendo la foto (viendo la foto) la guardare tengo clases me tengo que ir quedas en tu casa ( yendo a su cuarto y luego le dio un abrazo a Brittany)_

 _B: Mmm Querida Quinn…. Si piensas que este camino será fácil para quedarte con Santana estas muy equivocada (mordiéndose el labio)_

* * *

 **Uhhh Vuelve Brittany que les parece?**

 **No olviden comentar**

 **Hagan sugerencias**

 **Los Quiero!**


End file.
